This application is for support of a meeting on "Proteases and Biological Control" which will be held at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory September 10-15, 1974. Recent results have made it increasingly clear that the action of specific proteases is involved in initiating and controlling many important biological processes. So far this matter has received relatively little attention. Much of the available information is widely dispersed in different journals and much is new and thus unpublished. We aim to bring the people together who work on the various aspects of this problem and publish a monograph to get the relevent results in one place. We expect a total attendance of 80-100 people.